Accidental Dreams
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: This WAS a one-shot, but I got asked to write more. I hope it feeds your happyness! Jack makes a Promise of a lifetime to Ianto, but after Gwens' attack at the Welshman, and all the problems of the job, will they get it all ready in time? Rate and Review!
1. Accidental happiness

AN: Hello. Set not long after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. This kinda happened because of a story me and my friend write together as we go along, and it kinda sprung this idea up in my head. I know it's not my best, but at the moment I'm trying to perfect my description and 3rd person writing. This is my first attempt at this kind of fic, so I'll probably change it at some point and halfway through there is a cheesy flashback, it was the only way…

Jack woke up with a smile ghosting his lips. He flung out an arm drowsily, hands stretching out across the abyss of soft whiteness, seeking his lover. The smile creased into a frown as he realised Ianto wasn't there, and the sheets around him were cold, showing he had been gone for a while.

Jack didn't let it faze him; Ianto was probably just upstairs getting the coffees or something.

Smiling, Jack put his hands behind his head and relaxed, looking up at the low ceiling of his office bunker. Ianto had re-painted it a few weeks ago, upon complaining that the place was hardly clean and comfy enough to live in, let alone for two grown men to make love without complications, and not the kind Jack liked...

The walls were now deep crimson – because Ianto looked great in red – and the Bed had a new memory-foam mattress. That had amused Jack no-end at first, as he spent hours moulding innuendo based shapes into the surface with various parts of his body and chuckling to himself. The quilts were incredibly soft, Ianto had insisted on that.

After several minutes of silence, Jack sat up, still cocooned in the sheets, and ran a hand through his mangled hair.

Looking around, he decided to get up. Everyone would be arriving soon, and if he was lucky – which he usually was – he could convince Ianto to have a shower with him and spend a bit longer than necessary in there with a dripping Welshman.

Less than 2 minutes later, an eager Jack climbed the steps out of the little room, and looked around the Hub. With a stupidly lovesick smile he saw Ianto was by the desks, picking up the countless amounts of rubbish Owens' desk.

Stealthily, Jack snuck down the chairs and stood behind Ianto, incredibly close.

" Morning." Jack whispered huskily, smiling into his lovers neck as he pressed kisses across his soft skin.

Ianto stepped away from Jacks touch, looking at the floor. " I should make your coffee, sir." He murmured, hastily picking up the dirty cups and walking as fast as dignity would allow to the steps.

Jack frowned. " What's wrong Ianto?"

" Nothing Sir."

Jack shook his head, blatant lie. Why did Ianto look like he was about to cry? And he was walking really stiffly, and he knew that it wasn't because of last night. Maybe he was ill. He decided on getting Owen to check him over whenever he decided to turn up.

Jack shook his head, maybe this was just a bad day for Ianto, and he'd talk to him later, once he'd filed the papers on last nights Weevil-run and given the young man time to clear his head.

Tosh rolled in first, just 4 minutes after Jack first skulked back up to his office. She stepped in and instantly picked up on the tension, looking up at Jack, who was in his office, pacing and occasionally looking at Ianto, who was at his desk, working on something small and glowing. At a glance, Ianto seemed fine, but there were little signs. Like the way he was only slightly shaking and his knuckles were really tensed as if he was literally holding himself together, to keep an exceptionally placid face.

" Ianto?" Tosh walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ianto looked up, eyes vacant and lips set in a tight smile, reminding her of a young boy that had just lost his best friend to a removal van. Tosh said nothing, and slipped her arms round him, holding him tightly.

" What happened this time?"

" I found out the truth." Ianto replied quietly, clinging to her. " Jack doesn't want me."

" You know that isn't true." Tosh whispered soothingly. " Don't say that. Why wouldn't he want you?"

" I'm just the part-time Shag, the Teaboy. He'd rather be with Gwen." Ianto sighed, blinking back tears. " I should get back to work, and get some coffee on. The usual for you?"

" It's freezing down here, could I please have a hot chocolate instead?" Tosh kept her voice gentle.

" With chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream and mini marshmallows?" Ianto smiled, this time it was genuine, but still showed how young and vulnerable he truly was under the cover of suits..

" You life saver." Tosh smiled and walked over to her station, and waited till Ianto was out of sight to go to Jack.

Toshiko knocked lightly on the office door. Jack looked up, his face hopeful. It dropped as soon as he realised it wasn't who he wanted.

Tosh said nothing and walked over to slap him hard across the face.

" Ow!" Jack clapped a hand over his stinging cheek. " What?"

" Ianto." Tosh started, looking decidedly angry, and out of character. " Is down there trying not to cry because he thinks he comes second to your feelings for Gwen!"

" I…Is that it?" Jack looked confused. " He was fine last night, and Gwens' not even here yet."

" Well somehow over the night, he's decided you see him as nothing beyond your part-time shag, and that you prefer Gwen."

" I didn't know why he was upset. He wouldn't tell me." Jack sighed. " I'll go talk to him."

" Good. Even though you've been around a while Jack, you can't half be an idiot."

" I know." Jack mustered up a smile.

" He loves you more than either of you are prepared to accept. You'd be a fool to lose this one." Tosh looked stern. " Good luck. And for gods sake, choose your words carefully."

"Yes ma'am." Jack smiled thinly, giving a half-assed salute. Once she was gone, Jack sunk into his chair, closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Jack looked up as he heard movement. A coffee landed on his desk, and travelling up, he saw there was a Ianto attached to the end of it. But it wasn't the Ianto that loved him.

" Coffee." Ianto muttered, turning away again, and leaving.

It took Jack a few seconds to remember how to send a message to his mouth and speak.

" Ianto?" He chocked out.

" Sir?" Ianto turned, but refused to make eye contact.

" Sit down."

Ianto obliged, sitting in the chair, his hands clasped in his lap. He suddenly noticed how interesting Jacks' carpet was.

" Ianto…Why do you think I want Gwen?"

Ianto kept his eyes on the floor. " The way you look at her, and it's only you two on missions most of the time. She's always going for you, and I should have seen it sooner."

Jack sighed. " What's the real reason?"

" Don't worry about it Sir, it's nothing. Just silly. I should let you get back to work." Ianto stood up and started towards the door.

Jack moved fast, standing in the doorway and holding Ianto by the shoulders.

" Ianto. Tell me."

Ianto looked down and to the side. " Last night…I was watching you sleep, and you started speaking. You were talking about Gwen." There were tears stinging his eyes.

" What did I say?" Jack was starting to not like the sound of this.

TW~|~|~

_3 hours earlier _

Ianto woke early in the morning. Jack was still asleep after their tiring escapades. They only just made it down to the bunker, and even that was just to save Tosh the embarrassment of deleting the footage when they forgot…again.

Ianto rolled to the side carefully and rested on one elbow, with his cheek resting on his open palm. He couldn't help but smile at the look of content on the older mans face.

Ianto reached out tentatively to tease his hands through Jacks soft hair. Jack subconsciously leant his head into Iantos' hand, causing Ianto to almost choke on his laugh at how much like a cat he was.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jack started muttering in his sleep, the smile still in place. As he spoke, it slowly slipped into a frown.

"You're getting married? But…I came back for you." Jacks' voice was very soft and Ianto had to lean in to hear, but now he wished he hadn't.

"…No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you."

Ianto wiped tears from his face roughly and climbed out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and taking them upstairs to get changed, suddenly uncomfortable in the cabin bunker that had been changed for just him, apparently.

It was only once he'd got out, and changed back into the suit, that the shield broke, and Ianto found himself crying silently into Jacks' navy blue coat, enfolded in Jacks' wonderful pheromones and shaking with the sobs.

TW~|~|~

Presently

" Oh Ianto…" Jack sighed. " I didn't mean any of that. I promise."

" Maybe not out loud. You obviously think about it in the back of your mind Jack." Ianto shook his head sadly. " I should have known, you could never be with someone as retentive and wrong as me."

" Ianto, you're anything but wrong." Jack held his face delicately in his hands. " I didn't mean anything from that dream. Please…believe me."

" How can I? I'm just the part-"

" No you're not. Don't listen to Owen, he was just being an arse."

" Okay." Ianto was still looking at the floor.

" Ianto, I've been living everywhere for more years than I can actually count. And there aren't many things I've been sure of. Apart from You. Hey, look at me." He pulled Iantos' face gently to look at him.

" I'm not asking you to be completely understanding, or just to accept all this, but when I say I love you, it's not because I think you want to hear it, or because you should. I love what you are, what you do, how you try to keep everyone happy, no matter what. I've seen your kindness, and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you, and you understand with perfect clarity exactly what I am, but it doesn't bother you. You're a hell of a man. You're The One Ianto."

"I'll never be The One, not for you." Ianto blinked slowly and a flow of tears cascaded down his face elegantly.

" Well, you can try." Jack smiled.

" But how can I be sure you don't really want Gwen?"

Jack decided this had hit Ianto badly, he'd been a bit fragile since Jack got back from his visit with the Doctor, and the year that never was. One day, he'd be confident enough to talk about it, but not yet.

Jack looked down into the Hub, and saw Tosh down there, pretending to work but obviously eavesdropping and watching the CCTV with sound in the way that she looked up at Jack just as he looked down, followed by her blushing and looking away as Owen walked in quietly, getting a recap from Tosh before they both looked at the monitor.

Jack took a deep breath, he hadn't expected an audience. Looking visibly shaken and a little bit scared, he looked Ianto right in the eye.

" Ianto, I guess there is only one way to prove to you how much you mean to me."

He promised himself not to smile but couldn't help one tear escape his face as he slowly released Ianto and reached into his pocket before slowly

Going down

On one

Knee.

" Ianto Jones…" Jack heard his voice crack but didn't care, he heard Tosh gasp and Owen chuckle in disbelief but all that mattered was Ianto. His Ianto, the only man he truly wanted in his life forever. The silver ring was glinting in the light, casting a spatter of diamonds over his gorgeous features.

" I'm in love with you Ianto. Painfully, powerfully in love. The things you do, the way you think, the way you move. Every time you're out of my sight, I can't wait until the next time I see you and whenever you're near me, I just want you in my arms. You make me feel like I've never felt before in all my lifes. So please, Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?"

Ianto Smiled through his tears. " Of course I will, you big idiot." He gathered Jack into a hug, kissing him gently but passionately.

Owen and Tosh were laughing and hugging each other.

Jack pulled back, grinning like a fool as he slipped the ring onto Iantos' hand, just as Gwen walked in.

" What's going on?" Gwen looked around.

Ianto turned, seeing the fire in Gwens' eyes and the full hatred.

" Me and Jack are getting married Gwen." The glory and happiness was evident in his eyes as Gwen just turned and walked out again.

**AN: Hope that was okay, please let me know if it needs any changes, and it's a bit of an abrupt ending, but it's the best I can manage right now. Did any of you see it coming? The dream started being about Owen, but I knew Ianto has more trouble about Gwen. **

**I couldn't fit it anywhere, but in Jacks' dream: "**You're getting married? But…I came back for you…No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you." **I changed the original words. It was meant to be '**You're getting married?**' directed at Gwen and '**I came back for you**' directed at Ianto, but where would I have fitted it? And ' **No-one compares to you, Gwen, even…Ianto. I love you.**' should be '**No-once compares to you, Gwen even.**' As in, not even Gwen. ' **Ianto I love you**' to finish.**

**Hope that made sense. Please. Review this if you can! They'll make me happy.**


	2. Perfect

**A/N: HAPPY 28****th**** BIRTHDAY JONES IANTO JONES! This is set a little bit after the chapter '**_**Accidental Dreams**_**'; I know some of you were eager to find out what happened next. Well, this isn't the wedding, just a little step towards it. The start is a bit shoddy, but it's the bits between Jack and Ianto that I want you all to focus on. Let me know your thoughts.**

Ianto woke and looked across at the calendar.

August 19th. Great. He sighed and rolled onto his back. Better get ready for work.

Jack had cleared of hours ago, gone to fetch a Weevil, said there was no point getting Ianto out at 2am, they'd only just got in at the time anyway.

After a brief shower, Ianto slipped into his favourite suit – must be allowed _some_ pleasures on your own birthday – and red shirt with black silk tie covered in a strategic square pattern, only visible in certain light.

He left the house and drove to work, making the note not to even mention what day it was. He'd given up on Birthdays when he joined Torchwood 1 all those years ago.

The Hub was quiet, as usual. No-one in yet. He set about normal duties, feed Myfanwy – give her chocolate on this day, nice dark, rich chocolate. He let himself have a square too.

About half an hour after Ianto arrived, he heard someone else enter. Tosh, going by the tune. It was the Theme Tune from the Television show 'Black Books'. He'd made her watch all three series in one hit two nights ago, and she couldn't get the tune out.

" Hey!" She called up. " How are you?"

" Fine thanks. I'll get your coffee on." Tosh smiled her thanks and Ianto got to work, making the perfect coffee for Toshiko. If anyone, she was his best friend.

And so the day wore on. Gwen arrived, followed by Jack hauling a Weevil with Owen attached to the other end, obviously roped into helping as he passed. Everyone treated the day as normal, because Ianto kept it that way, until the evening.

Everyone had gone home, and Ianto was just clearing up, and planning on going home and taking tomorrow of, then partaking in a geek-end and watching all 3 extended Lord Of The Rings, possibly followed by Star Wars - but only 4-6, the first three weren't as good – depending on how much beer he still had.

" Ianto." Jack called over, but it wasn't like a question, it was a summoning. Ianto rolled his eyes and stepped up the grill to Jacks' office.

" Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?"

" No point." Ianto replied. Jack gestured him over, and pulled Ianto to sit on his lap. Ianto instantly wrapped his arms round Jacks' neck for stabilisation.

" Why not?" Jack was massaging circles onto the small of Iantos' back.

" It's like a countdown." He thought back to the words he'd used once in his diary. _No one in Torchwood ever lives to draw their pension._

" In what way?"

" Well, the longer you serve at Torchwood, the closer you are to Death. So celebrating Birthdays is kind of like asking for trouble. So I thought if I didn't, it'd…sort of make life easier?" What had started as a good argument was quickly becoming a downhill conversation. " It's a silly idea Jack. Sorry."

" No no. It's fine. Come on, let's get you home."

" Will you stay the night Jack?" Ianto couldn't stop the hope that drifted into his voice.

" Of course I will." Jack stood up and Ianto helped him into his Jacket before taking his own of the peg.

|**TW**

As soon as they got through the door, Jack took charge.

" Ianto, go and rest. Wait in the bedroom, and don't come out until I tell you." He gently pushed Ianto in the right direction.

" You don't have to-"

" I _want_ to." Jack cut him off. Ianto nodded and did as he was told.

Jack looked around, washed up anything that needed doing, folded up the now-dry washing, and put the kettle on. No way was he going to try and make a coffee, but he could try something a bit nicer and easier.

|**TW**

Jack opened the door to see Ianto had changed into a soft light blue pair of Pyjamas. They were really soft and he knew Jack loved them. Jack also had his own pair so he and Ianto could snuggle and watch films sometimes, so he changed into them before reaching round the door and pulling back a tray. It had two large mugs of steaming something, and a box. It was black and had a small gold clip on the front. The whole thing looked old and well looked after. Next to it was a heavy looking envelope. Definitely not through the mail, and too thick to be a card. Next to it was an elegant candle, being the only light in the room.

" Jack…what is this?" Ianto asked with a hint of joy in his voice.

" This is _your_ day. Happy Birthday Ianto."

" It's brilliant." He assured Jack. Jack put the tray on the bedside table and sat next to Ianto on the bed, drawing the quilt from under them to cover their lower halves. He passed Ianto the box. " You got me a present anyway?"

" Yea. I knew all along, but figured you wanted it a secret."

Ianto nodded and inspected it from all angles, trying to guess what was inside.

" Is it…my new coffee machine? One that you can all work?"

" No."

" Is it…a panda?"

" No."

" Is it…a sex toy?"

"…No."

" So I'm getting close." Ianto smiled at the anticipation on Jacks face before slowly opening the lid and closing his eyes. He felt an arm round his shoulders as he opened them again.

He gasped. It was beautiful.

" We broke the last one." Jack whispered intimately into his ear. " So I got you this."

Encased in the rolling black velvet was a stopwatch. One that would easily fit Iantos' hand. There were cogs and things moving visibly behind the glass face, and a perfectly shiny brass button on the top. Ianto picked it out slowly with awe still on his face. The light from the candle reflected on the slim gold hands, making his face appear to glow. He turned it over, looking at every detail on the way. It was perfectly smooth, and there were no marks, as if his hands were the first to touch it.

Turning it over in slow motion, Ianto saw an engraving on the back. It made the world stop for just a moment.

I Love You

Ianto forgot to breath as he read those words. He'd said it. He'd really said it. And it was there for eternity.

" Oh, Jack." Ianto turned and Kissed his strongly for a moment but Jack pulled of.

" Not yet. Open the envelope first." He handed it to Ianto.

Ianto opened it with slightly shaky hands. In side were just papers. Venues, names, menus…

" What is it?"

" Plans Ianto."

" For…?"

" Our Wedding. I've set a date for us. Me and you will be married, on the 5th May." He kissed Ianto, and the hot chocolates remained untouched and Ianto lifted the weighted brass stopwatch, and clicked the button on the top.

**A/N: Well? Review as soon as possible please!**


	3. Preparing

**A/N: Bit darker this one, sorry in advance.**

Ianto walked into the Hub with a smile on his face, in a new suit – courtesy of his sister, Rhiannon – and a hand in his pocket, keeping a tight hold of the brass stopwatch in his left pocket, the cool gold chain looping through his fingers.

" Morning Ianto." Tosh smiled. " Did Jack get to see you last night."

Ianto smiled. " Oh, Yes. He sure did." He blinked, seeing flashbacks of stopwatches and flesh.

Toshiko grinned, understanding his blush. " Well, you were always in the archives yesterday, so I didn't have the chance to give you this." She sheepishly held out a dark blue wrapped box, with a cute little bow on top.

" Wow Tosh." He held it carefully, smiling. " What is it? A new SUV, with a special dirt-force field?"

" 'Fraid not." Tosh laughed. " Just open it."

Ianto nodded, unwrapping it carefully at the tape-sealed bits, and pulling out the box carefully. He admired Toshs' patience. By now, Jack would have torn the damned thing open himself.

Inside the plain white box was a pile of white silk. Encased in that silk was a pottery mug. He smiled when he saw what was on the outside.

It was deep red, with a collage surrounding it of things that he liked. Coffee beans, ties that seemed to match what he owned, and in amongst it all what a black and white picture of Jack and himself. Jack had his arms round Iantos shoulder, resting the side of his face against Iantos' hair, and both were smiling like nothing in life could be better.

" There's a look in both of your eyes." Tosh smiled. " Like you've found part of yourselves that was missing. It's beautiful."

Ianto smiled. " It's beautiful."

" I had it made a while ago, when I hacked into your profile for your birthday."

" I knew I couldn't hide it from you." Ianto smiled and pulled Toshiko into a hug.

Tosh blushed, astonished at Iantos' action, he only usually allowed any form of skin contact with Jack.

" Well- I- It's nothing." She stammered. Ianto just grinned.

" You're not nothing."

" Whoa. Double negatives. Impressive." Tosh smiled back.

" Well, I'll get you a Hot ToshChocolate special." Ianto picked up her cup from yesterday – he'd been distracted yesterday and so didn't pick it up. " And I'd better make his Holiness a coffee as well, he'll get grouchy otherwise." He winked and turned, aware that Tosh was watching his ass the whole way – Rhiannon knew his tastes and a little shameless flirting never went wrong. He couldn't deny Tosh was gorgeous, and he hoped that she'd get through to Owen sooner or later.

Ianto returned a few minutes later with a tall, shiny-black mug filled to the rim with melted galaxy hot chocolate, fresh dairy whipped cream swirling perfectly from the centre and Bournville gratings on top, surrounded by mini Marshmallows.

Tosh grinned her thanks and took a sip, creating a cute little foam line across her lips. Ianto felt his own lips crease into a smile. He was glad to create a bit of happiness in her life.

" IANTO!" Jacks words weren't a question, more of a summoning.

" Coming, _SIRE_!" Ianto called back, rolling his eyes good-humouredly at Tosh before turning and taking the steps swiftly but confidently to Jacks office.

" You bellowed, sir?" Ianto stood at the doorway, his and Jacks' coffees' in hand.

" Yeah, do we want your niece and nephew at the wedding?"

" Oh, you scared me. Is that it?"

" Yea. I mean, we should send out the invites as soon as possible, we're already halfway through August. We should send out invites or phone calls as soon as possible." Different coloured papers surrounded Jack, and every inch of his desk was piled high, more than usual for even Jack.

" Um…about that Jack. Rhiannon doesn't- I mean, we've not really spoken-"

" She doesn't know." Jack stated, looking slightly upset. " Why not? We've been seeing each other for sort of 6 months. Are you ashamed of us?"

" No Jack. Of course not."

" Then why?"

Ianto put down the coffees and sat down opposite, sighing as he folded his arms across himself, not really comfortable with discussing his past, he noticed how

There was a slight scuff on his shoe, must have hit it the other day when he and Jack fell through his flat door. He let his mind skip back to it, remembering every touch, every caress, every moan.

" IANTO."

" Huh?" He'd zoned out, and Jack had been talking.

" Why didn't you tell your sister about us?"

" When I was about 15, my Tad brought home a bloke. My Mam and Rhiannon were out. Tad was drunk out of his face, and passed out pretty quickly. I just went downstairs for some coffee…"

_|~|~|~Cheesy Flashback~|~|~|_

15-Year-old Ianto quietly descended the stairs. He knew his Tad was unconscious, but wasn't sure weather that was a good thing or not. When he was awake, he was prone to attack anyone over anything, but asleep, it only took an accidently loud breath and he'd have you against the wall for disturbing him.

He snuck past his Tad, hoping the other man had gone home. No luck.

" W-Who are you?" Ianto didn't usually speak, but he was overly curious, and couldn't help it.

" I'm Marc. You must be Ianto." Marcs' hair was short and dark brown, almost black. He must have been mid to late 20s'. His jawline was sharp and dangerous, like his faintly Welsh voice.

" Yea." Ianto slipped past the figure sat by the table, drinking what must have been his 5th bottle of lager.

" Hey, where you of to in such a hurry?" Ianto had decided he wasn't desperate enough for pure, and settled for instant coffee, just to get away.

" My room. I have homework to do." Ianto tried to get past but Marc stood up, putting Iantos' coffee on the side and pushing them both together against the edge of the counter. The back of it pressed into Iantos' back, and he could feel it already bruising.

" Homework can wait." Marcs' voice had suddenly become husky, and Ianto was frankly terrified. Marc slammed a hand against Iantos' chest, stopping him from moving, and one around his neck, stopping him from pulling back.

Ianto stopped breathing as Marc kissed him roughly and sharply. Ianto hated how Marc tasted of cigarettes and alcohol, and possibly some form of other drugs. He didn't move, hoping to put Marc of.

No luck. Marc pulled back and smiled evily. " No response. You got a girlfriend?"

Ianto shook his head, lips swollen and untrusting.

" A Boyfriend?"

Another shake.

" You gonna do what I say?"

Ianto decided he couldn't say anything to make a right answer.

" Get upstairs." Marc pushed him roughly, and Ianto tried not to cry as he did what was asked.

_|~|~|~Back To Now ~|~|~|_

" He came back 5 times in the next few months, a little more drunk and drugged each time..."

Jack stared in shock.

" You never said."

" I never admitted it." There were faint tears tracing down Iantos' face.

" Did he ever do anything else?"

_|~|~|~Cheesy Flashback~|~|~|_

Ianto pushed Marc away weakly. This was his 3rd visit.

" Fighting? You're getting more resistant." Marc laughed.

" Please…Stop." Ianto tried.

" No thanks." Marc turned Ianto by his bare shoulders so his chest was against the wall. " You shouldn't fight back. Didn't school teach you anything?" He pushed Iantos' hand behind his back up his shoulder blades.

Ianto screamed out in pain, struggling to be free.

" Ssh, it's okay. Marc kept pushing until there was a crack, and Iantos' arm broke. " Don't disobey me Ianto."

_|~|~|~And back~|~|~|_

" He Broke Your Arm?"

Ianto nodded.

" Didn't your parents or Rhiannon find out?"

" I couldn't tell them. Marc would have known. I went out once he'd left and waited till they got home, then came in ten minutes later, saying I fell or something. They believed me, and let Marc Babysit me." The last line was said bitterly. " A whole evening Night whilst they went to a B&B. I'd have gone too but I wasn't allowed then."

Jack just looked shocked, before walking over and hugging Ianto tightly. " No wonder you were scared of any signs of intimacy. Why scared of me though?"

" It's silly. I was scared you'd be like him. That it all would be like that. That I'd turn out like that. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack just smiled and kissed his hair. " Don't worry. Come on, let's get some of this Wedding planned. Do you wanna be in the dress, or shall I?" He laughed.

A/N: Abrupt Ending, I know, but it seemed the only way. This story was waaaay to fluffy, I needed some Angst. It's gonna be okay though, this is mostly a happy story, but there had to be something. Please let me know what you think, I've never really written like that before. There was more, I thought of it last night, just before drifting off, not good, but I thought this was all you needed. REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Stress

Ianto sat in the Tourist Office, going through e-mail after boring e-mail from Unit.

A week ago he'd agreed to take Jack to meet Rhiannon, and the stress of all that, above getting his - and whoever else couldn't be bothered to do theirs – work and planning the wedding (Jack had _no _understanding of colour mixing schemes), the stress was driving him insane. He also had to work out how to tell his big sister that he was in love with a man.

He clicked tiredly on the next e-mail and stopped, sitting up in his seat.

It was from Rhiannon.

'_Hey Ianto!_

Listen, I know we've been out o f touch but I heard you

_were having dinner…with a fancy man. _

_Gorgeous apparently! Now little brother, have you gone Bender?_

_It's no trouble if you have but I'd like to know. Call me as soon as_

_possible._

_Rhiannon. X'_

Ianto almost fainted, staring at the screen for what felt like eternity, letting himself slide down in the chair slowly.

He could have stayed there forever until he felt a hand drop heavily onto his shoulder.

Ianto jumped and clicked of the page before anyone could see it.

" You okay?" Jack asked slowly. Of course it was Jack.

Ianto forced a half-convincing smile, telling himself to relax and believe the words he was speaking.

" I'm fine." He kept his mind blank. Focusing on Jack, not too difficult really, seeing as that was pretty much the only thing he could see.

He focused on his eyes, his smile, his lips.

And the way his hand felt unnaturally heavy due to the small band that meant to world to him, that Jack was claiming him for his own, and he would finally have Jack to himself at last!

Jack raised an eyebrow and Ianto suddenly realised he had been talking, but Ianto had been too engrossed I looking at Jacks lips moving to notice.

" Ianto?" Jack asked in a tone that suggested he had done so many timed by now.

" Shut up." Ianto muttered.

" What?" Jack looked obviously hurt.

" I said…shut up." Ianto pulled Jack forward without warning and kissed him.

Jack leant into it, even if he was shocked, and slipped his hands round Iantos' waist, and into his hair, just as Ianto ran out of breath – having started with too much force and not enough air – and had to pull back.

" What was that for?" Jack asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat, and not releasing is hold on the younger man, forcing their lips to be only centimetres apart, breathing each others carbon dioxide.

" For being mine, sir." Ianto put just the right amount of emphasis into the last word to make it like everything was fine, and he wasn't at the end of his nervous tethers.

Hell, he'd almost had a heart attack in the archives yesterday when he thought that he had put all the 't' filed incorrectly in front of 'u' and was halfway through re-sorting and replacing them when he realised that it was right the first time, and spent the next whole day fixing that. Ianto _never _forgot the alphabet! That just wasn't right.

Jack frowned, something was wrong, but until he wanted to, Ianto wouldn't say anything about it.

" Okay. Thanks." Jack smiled. " Well, I'd better get going, I was just coming to check on you, see if you were okay. Besides, don't want the kids having too much fun without me!"

" They wouldn't dream of fun without you in it Jack." Ianto smiled at Jack stood up, kissing Iantos' messed up hair fondly before pressing the button under the desk and opening up the door into the secret underground super-base.

As soon as he was alone, Ianto broke into a heap on the desk, muttering 'shit' over and over again. The stress was becoming too much.

**A/N: A short one, but I'm trying to get one chapter of everything out today, so check them out! Please! I seem to be running low on reviews – and therefore love – on all of these, so if any of you feel inclined to press the little button down there to review, please please please do so!**


	5. Black

" Right!" The captain clapped his hands together and walked into the main centre of the Hub. " We need new shooting lessons!" Jack smiled, and the team groaned, both knowing what this meant in Jacks eyes – Intimate time with his team.

" But we're already trained." Personally, Tosh didn't mind the contact, it was good to be touched by someone that really cared about her, and recognised her as a person.

" You are." Jack reasoned. " But now we have new weapons, so you need to be taught to handle them properly."

" So, who's first?" Gwen asked.

" Well…I already took the liberty to do Ianto-"

" I bet you did." Owen snorted. Jack ignored him and Ianto went a delicate shade of pink, proving Owens' point.

" – So now it's you Owen, then Tosh, then Gwen."

They all nodded and went back to their stations and Owen stood up, still complaining as he followed Jack.

" All I'm saying is, I _will _Open-fire if I feel any wandering hands…"

Jacks' laugh echoed down the corridor to the rest of the team as everyone got on with their jobs.

**TW**

Jacks shooting day was going brilliantly and now Gwen was standing by the range as Jack explained the new guns with avid enthusiasm.

Gwen herself was holding a _Physiconic Power-Blaster (A/N: Pronounced 'si-cone-ic' __) _from the Systonane _(A/N: 'Sis-tone-ane') _Nebula. It was chunky and felt heavy in her hands but if she concentrated on it, it was just a feather.

The casing was grey in colour, but seemed to pulse slightly under her fingers. Jack had only partially explained, but there was no ammo-holster, and no visible spaces for charging or anything, which was strange.

It was basically like a water blaster, one of the turbo-strength ones, but much deadlier, and much more sci-fi and high-tech looking.

As Jack was turning away to talked about something as he picked it up, the light reflected blindingly of off Jacks' engagement ring for the briefest of moments, and burnt a hole in Gwens' black heart with it's purity.

Gwen became suddenly overrun with jealousy. Why did the Teaboy get her Dashing hero, when it was obviously meant to be her?

After all, he was nothing more than a secretary really, but with the added bonus of suits and perfect coffee. It was so unfair that _she _–Gwen Cooper, ex-copper and all round brilliant friend and better girlfriend…lose to _him _– Ianto Jones, a messed up, psychologically damaged and depressed child.

Speak of the Devil…

A suited figure walked across the back of the shooting range, after checking there was no danger of shooting itself.

_Good little Ianto, always turning up when he's needed and be careful _She thought bitterly. Gwen raised the Power Blaster slowly, aiming perfectly and inhaling deeply before letting out a soft breath and pulling the trigger.

Ianto looked across at Jack and Gwen a split second before the trigger was pulled. The hatred pulled across Gwens' face was more of a shock than the hit.

He went to call out but…Everything went black

**A/N: At the request of my Best Iantobsessed friend, I will post the next chapter too, but it was a good place to end the Chapter! I wrote it in maths, in between revising for a test! thoughts + reviews = happy Doctorcoffeegirl! See, I am learning maths!**


	6. Explanation

Jack turned at the sound of Gunshot and instantly took in the dreadful tableaux.

Gwen suddenly sagged and dropped the gun in astonishment.

" Ianto!" Jack ran over, ignoring Gwen completely, and cradled Ianto in his arms.

There was a stark-strong contrast to when Ianto always held Jack when Jack was dying. Did that mean Ianto would too? No, he had to be positive.

" It's fine, sir. Had worse from shaving." Ianto joked, trying to lighten the conversation, despite how weak his voice was.

Jack saw an area of blood soaking through the suit just below his right shoulder, on the mirror opposite side from his heart.

It had been an alien device, so the impact was different and worse. Jack hadn't had chance to fully test this thing yet. It was ironic really. He had planned on letting Gwen test it first, and she really did. There was a fairly large ragged hole in Iantos' skin, and it seemed to have gone quite deep, and looked the be getting thinner the further in the rays got.

" Can you stand?" Jack decided not to tell Ianto about that, to help him walk, and keep going.

Ianto nodded silently, ever strong, and leant slightly on Jack as the ex-Time Agent helped him up.

They walked past Gwen silently, and the Woman looked horror-stricken.

" Ohmigosh Ianto! I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean- can I help?" She ended meekly.

" I think you've done enough." Jack growled, stepping past her, glad he was between Gwen and Ianto, and picking up the gun.

**TW**

" Bloody 'ell!" Owen exclaimed as Jack entered with a still conscious Ianto. " What 'appened?"

" Gwen got a little Trigger Happy." Jack explained as Ianto eased himself onto the Autopsy table, swinging his legs nervously, reminding Tosh – who had come over to see what the trouble was – very muchly of the young man he really was, under the cover of suits.

" What gun was it?" Owen asked, already helping Ianto remove his torso-clothing.

"Physiconic Power-Blaster."

" Ouch. Sorry mate." Owen took a deep breath and peeled back Iantos' shirt, drawing in a breath at the same time as Ianto.

There was silence for a fair few seconds.

" …well, shit…" Owen broke it in his true fashion, with his selection of foul language. " That's gonna cause some damage."

" You're medical skills are too brilliant for a humble team like us Owen." Ianto deadpanned, clinging onto whatever normality he could find.

" Right." Jack nodded to no-one in particular. " Owen, fix Ianto. Tosh, scan the Blaster, it's on your desk, I brought it up. I'll go and find Gwen."

Tosh nodded and headed back, already processing it from a distance with her eyes as she advanced.

Owen looked at Ianto and nodded for a moment before bursting into action and trying his best to heal up the steadily bleeding wound, and making sure nothing had gotten into the wound itself.

Jack purposefully tracked Gwen down with his Vortex Manipulator, already thinking of what to say to her.

**TW**

" I've got something!" Tosh called from her station, just as Owen covered over the last bandage on Iantos' torso.

Ianto followed Owen over to Toshs' desk, somewhat embarrassed at his being topless around the Hub, but then he remembered Naked Hide'n'Seek and suddenly, he was more confident.

" Well?" He asked.

" The gun, as the same suggests, feeds on the psychic energy in the mind and to do that, an emotion has to be strong, so it's built in with an emotional amplifier. It takes the smallest hint of powerful emotion, and makes it grow at a frankly alarming rate. That is the power of the weapon. There is no ammo, nothing, just energy. It's brilliant. As soon as it latches onto an emotion strong enough, it encourages the holder to shoot the person the emotion is towards. It's great in wars, you just get anger at the other side, but not so good if your…for instance…in love with someone and talking to them whilst holding the gun. That could be tricky." Tosh finished her explanation and looked at the two men for affirmation.

" It's brilliant!" Owen assured her.

" Actually, it gets better." Tosh smiled sheepishly and brought up the CCTV. " I was going through this mornings footage to keep an eye on the gun…" She trailed of, looking at Ianto, who blushed incredibly adorably. " …And once Jack had finished his 'teachings' on Ianto, and taught me and you Owen, it was Gwens turn. Now here's the good bit." She clicked the screen to play. They watched in silence as Gwen looked at the ring on Jacks hand as it caught the light, and turned away bitterly before smiling evily and raising the gun at someone off screen – Ianto – and pausing before letting the shot ring out.

" Jealousy." Ianto whispered. " She's jealous. The emotion has to be strong enough to start, right? So she's fuelled by jealousy."

" It's alright mate." Owen put a hand on his shoulder.

" We gotta tell Jack." Tosh started, but got drowned out by Gwens' indignant yells of ' I don't know why I did it Jack!' and a scared and teary Gwen following suit, being pushed forward roughly by Jack.

" Time for some answers." Jack crossed his arms decidedly and glared at Gwen.

_If looks could kill…_Owen thought worriedly.

**A/N: Abrupt ending, I know, but you got two chapters! Cheer up! I wanna get really high reviews, so PLEASE let me know what you think, even if it's just a smile! That includes **_YOU_** Georgie! I know there might have POSSIBLY been some minor Gwen-Bashing in this, last and next Chapter, so sorry if you don't like it in advance. Last time I said she had a black Heart. I'm sorry. Let me apologise. Gwen doesn't have a Black heart, she just has a clump of frozen sharp ice that cuts anyone who gets close and resides in the space where her heart SHOULD be.**

**Yours faithfully reviewers!**

**Doctorcoffeegirl XxX**


	7. Out

A/N: Another attempt at ' One Chapter on everything.' It's getting kinda difficult to keep track really, but I'm trying. Please review them!

" Jack!" Tosh called in alarm as the Captain put his Webley against the back of Gwens' head. " I checked it, and it's not completely Gwens' fault!"

" Yea, the gun feeds off of emotions and converts it into energy." Owen finished.

" But the emotion had to be strong enough to start it up." Ianto added emotionlessly.

" Right. Gwen, my office, NOW." Gwen jumped up and practically fled to the office. Jack walked over to Ianto, placing a hand gently on the wound.

" Are you okay now?"

Ianto nodded wearily. " I'm fine Jack, but I just need to take my mind of it."

" Alright." Jacks' hand slipped down Iantos' chest to his hand, bringing it up so he could kiss the ring softly. " Nothing too strenuous."

" Sure." Ianto smiled and Jack started to walk away. " Oh, Jack!"

" Yea?"

" I've told Rhiannon we'll meet her in 3 days."

" Are you gonna be up to it?" Jack looked pointedly at his bandage.

" I can fight aliens for a living. I think I can handle my sister."

" I look forward to it." Jack winked and turned, already slipping out of 'relationship' mode and into 'angry boss' mode.

Owen, Tosh and Ianto listened as Jacks' words got slowly louder and angrier. Ianto busied himself with making coffee because he refused to admit what a turn-on it was to hear Jack getting all protective and angry. He'd have to hop in there straight afterwards to get Angry Jack all to himself. He couldn't wait.

The Ianto and Tosh sat around Tosh's CCTV live feed, watching Jacks talk.

" I always have this camera hooked up, in case there's something interesting going on." Tosh explained. Ianto realised something and went a bright shade of red.

" Um, h-how often do you…do you check it?" He stammered.

" Don't worry Ianto, I know all about you two." Tosh smiled at him. " Who'd have thought you get so commanding?"

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but got nothing. Instead, he looked back at the screen just as Owen joined them.

'_I know you're angry Jack, but-' Gwen started, only to be cut of._

'_ANGRY? You think I shouldn't be Angry? You just SHOT one of your workmates!'_

' _But Jack, you don't really love Ianto, and we both know it.'_

_Jack narrowed his eyes at her. ' Why don't I?'_

' _Because it's blindingly obvious that you're supposed to be with me. Everyone can see it, but we're all too nice to tell Ianto. It's just cruel if you ask me, we should just tell him, save the pain when you can't go through with the wedding.'_

Owen shook his head. " Bitch."

Tosh snuck a hand round Iantos' waist, comforting him. " You know she's just confused, right?" She asked Ianto, who just nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

' _Gwen. I don't know what gave you this idea, but me and Ianto are _Getting Married_. __**I **__am the one that proposed! What do you NOT get about that?'_

' _Just that you have had eyes for me since the start, and it's plain that you only go along with Ianto because he's so emotionally damaged. If you didn't, he'd probably kill himself. I mean, sure I'd be upset, but that's only because we'd be out of coffee and the Hub would get messy again. We're meant to be together Jack.' Gwen walked forward, round the Table, in front of Jack, placing her hands on his shoulders. ' You know it Jack.'_

' _Gwen, get of me.' Jack said gently. When she didn't, he tried again. " Gwen! Move.'_

' _You don't want me to.' Gwen smiled, and pressed her lips against his._

Ianto wrenched himself out of Toshs' arms and started at a run towards the office.

Owen leaped into action, rugby tackling Ianto down to the ground.

" Let me GO Owen!" Ianto struggled. " I have to get up there!"

" You can't! You're not strong enough yet, and you'll strain something, just Stay Still!"

Ianto finally did so, looking up at Owen, who was sitting on him and kinda straddling him, without the sexy additions. " What if Gwens' right?" He asked quietly, almost scared.

" Look, mate, I'm sure she's not. Tosh, what's the situation?"

Tosh turned up the speakers.

' _If you try anything like that again, I'll have to suspend you.'_

' _But-'_

' _Go. Now. I don't wanna see you until next week.'_

' _What about an emergency?'_

' _We'll cope. When you get back, you will be excused from field work for a month, and Ianto will be in charge of helping you re-learn the rules, seen as you seem to have forgotten them.'_

_Gwen was crying now. _

' _Get out.'_

_Gwen stood up, wiped her eyes and went towards the door. _

Realising she was on her way out, Tosh turned of the speakers and changed the image on the screen, Owen and Ianto looked at each other, unable to work out what to do without it looking wrong.

As she walked out, Ianto tried to struggle free again, but Owen stayed sat where he was, and whispered into his ear.

" You can't do anything to her, Jack'll 'av ya, and he's in a bad enough mood as it is."

Gwen walked past silently, picked up her coat, placed her gun on the desk and walked out as quiet as a mute and deaf mouse.

Jack walked out a few seconds later, already back to his seemingly normal self.

He took one look at Owen straddling Ianto and whispering intimately into his ear and added it up in his mind.

" Owen! Didn't know he was your type." He laughed.

Owen blushed – adding some colour to his cheeks. " I-er-um-sorry." He jumped up, lending Ianto a hand to get up as well.

" I'm sorry too. He's taken." Jack said jokingly, then he addressed the whole team. " We're one down, so we're gonna have to work harder, and spent more nights here."

They all nodded. " Right."

" Ianto, go home, Owen, got with him."

The two men got their coats and Owen went to speak quietly to Tosh as Ianto went to Jack.

" I'll be in tomorrow." Ianto told him.

" You're injured." Jack stated.

" Well, Gwens' not here. I need to. I'll be fine."

Jack nodded, and pulled Ianto into a loose hug.

Ianto returned it, and craned his neck up so he could kiss Jack softly. " I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yea."

I Love You

_I Love You_

**A/N: I'm doing NaNoWriMo this November, so I have to write 50,000 words in 30 days. Wish Me Luck. If any of you have any tips on staying positive, and juggling that with schoolwork, let me know please! Thanks! Review as always. The last two lines are meant to be thought at the same time.**


	8. Photos

A/N: Wotcha! I'm back. I did my November Story thing, so I'm free to write again! I'm writing a chapter for everything, because it's Christmas, well, it _was_ Christmas. I'm also sending out a Christmas One-Shot based on Jack and Ianto and glitter. Please Review that one as well, if you'd be so nice. But now, onto the current Story! I've gone for a cute-fluffy chapter this time. I think it's needed.

Owen followed Ianto into the young mans Flat.

"Thanks for the lift. I'm not sure if I'd have been able to drive." Ianto smiled.

"Anytime mate."

"You should stay a while, for coffee something."

Owens face lit up at the _C_ word in that sentence. "That would be brilliant. Thanks."

Ianto went through to his kitchen, leaving Owen to explore the front room. It was rather bare really, but amazingly clean. There wasn't a mark out of place, or a speck of dust. He smiled at the thought of Iantos' reaction to Owens' house.

There were a few photos on the wall, and Owen found himself drawn to it.

The first one was perfect. Jack and Ianto. He'd never noticed how well they went really. He knew they were good for each other, but they looked amazing together.

In the photo the background was just a white backdrop, and Ianto and Jack were wearing black shirts and trousers with a few buttons undone on the shirts. Jack was standing behind Ianto, and hand his arms round the mans' chest, resting his chin on Iantos' shoulder, as Ianto had leant his own head against Jacks. Iantos' hands were folded to fit on Jacks'. They both seemed to be laughing about something. The photo was crisp and happy, and it was blindingly clear that both men were supposed to be with each other. Ianto had happiness in his eyes mixed with love that he'd not seen before.

Even Jack looked calmer than usual. He was relaxed and caring, and his own eyes were glistening with love and care. It was the perfect photo.

Underneath the photo, on the frame itself – which was a dark brown polished oak colour – was an engraving.

To Be Engaged

That would be why they looked so happy. This must have been the day after Jack proposed.

The next photo along was just Jack. His hair was a little messy, and his neck was bare, so Owen assumed his chest probably was. He was looking up at the camera, but just past it, where Ianto must have been. He had a cheeky smile, the one the whole team knew, but it was crossed with a rare smile, almost shy. His bright eyes were brighter than ever. He also looked incredibly young. Owen deduced he'd probably only just woken up to find Ianto sat on him with a camera.

The next photo was of the two of them again. Owen was willing to be this one had been by Tosh. It was one of those where the subjects don't know the photo is happening. It was just them sat on the sofa. A normal photo really. Except.

They were talking to each other. Jack had an arm round Iantos' shoulder, and their heads were bowed close to each other. He had a small smile on his lips as he was speaking, and Ianto seemed to have a little more colour on his cheeks, as if he was blushing, but there was a smirk on his lips too. Their hands were sat between them both, and were entwined with each other subtly but cutely. It caught their sneaky-side perfectly.

Smiling to himself, Owen saw the last photo. It was taken before Gwen had joined, and Suzie had probably been working on the glove or something, because she wasn't there.

Owen, Tosh, Ianto and Jack were all sat on the sofa, grinning. Owen himself was next to Tosh, with Ianto on the other side of her, and Jack at the other end. They had their arms round each other, and Owen looked proud of himself as Tosh was giggling about something. Jack and Ianto were glancing at each other slightly, and both look very happy. It was the perfect group of friends.

The final was a three-set of Ianto and Jack. Ianto was covered in glitter and grinning at Jack in the first one. The second was Ianto catching Jack and hugging him to cover him in the glitter, and the third one was both of them soaked in it. Owen had been out on field work at that moment, but knew what had happened.

Owen turned to look at the rest of the room. There were no real-family photos' though. Ianto had clearly separated himself from them.

Ianto walked back in and smiled at the photos, then turned his gaze to Owen.

"Here." He gave a coffee to Owen.

"You really care about Jack, don't you?" Owen asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Yes. Very much so. I don't see why Gwen can't understand that."

"I'm sure she'll understand in the end. Have you set a date yet?"

"Of course. May 5th."

"Cool. Got a Venue yet?"

"Almost. Jack narrowed down a few, we're going to check them out soon."

The conversation happily turned to weddings and colour-themes and all the other wedding-related things. Ianto seemed relieved to be discussing it with someone, and probably hadn't had chance to speak with Tosh about it.

Coffees' finished, and noticing the time was getting on, Owen admitted sadly that he had to go.

"Jack can't handle 3 workers down." He said.

"Sure. I'll be in at midday."

"Okay. Get a good nights rest, mate." Owen said.

"I will. See you tomorrow." Ianto closed the door behind Owen and turned to go into his room. He smiled fondly at the photos' on the way.

**A/N: Mostly just a filler. I don't know what's so amazing about the photos, but I wanted Ianto to have pics of himself and Jack, and one of the team. Happy chapter though, in amongst the guns and violence. Please Review! The Christmas-chapter is the back-story to the glitter affair, if you want to see it!**


	9. Forever

**A/N: Sorry to create more self-advertising, but the 'Cola' incident Ianto mentions 7 paragraph-line-things in, refers to one of my 'Between The Action' Chapters, called **_**Revenge**_**. I have no idea what chapter it is, but it's definitely worth the read or just a scan if you've already read it, just so you know what happened. Okay, I'm done now. **

Ianto walked into the Hub at 7am, with a dark shirt on, in case any blood got through the bandage from Gwens' shot.

"You're not supposed to be here yet." Toshiko told him worriedly. "It's way too early, are you okay?" Tosh had probably been in charge of the over-night stay in case anything came through the rift unexpectedly.

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to come in, nothing better to do at home." Ianto shrugged, and winced slightly.

"You should be resting." A stern voice told Ianto from the steps.

"Hey Jack." Ianto smiled at him. "I'm fine, really."

"No, you're going to rest, now."

"On the couch? I'm sorry Jack, but I've learnt not to sleep there if there is a chance of Owen coming inside. That can of cola took forever to get out of the suit, and it was one of my favourites." Jack grinned.

"But you got him back, I can't suppose Hot Coffee is too easy to keep the skin cool."

"He deserved it." Ianto insisted.

"Okay, my office then." Jack smiled. "The bunker underneath has a bed."

"I know it does." Ianto smirked. "Sure." He walked over to Jack. "But I don't want to rest for long, I have work to do."

"Archives have been there for years, they will remain for many more years to come." Jack assured him.

"It will take that long to fix them, I need to get it done." Ianto was telling Jack as he guided the Welshman to the office.

Inside the Office, Jack turned Ianto to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Definitely. I don't need to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes?" Ianto did look very tired, and the darkness under his eyes was worse than usual in this job.

Jack thought of insisting, but Ianto didn't look like he'd go for that. "Fine. Well, we have nothing to do, so I vote on making more plans for the 5th of May." Jack smiled, walking over to Ianto and pulling him close.

"Sounds great." Ianto murmured. He closed his eyes, letting Jacks' comforting smell engulf him and immerse him.

Ianto weaved his arms round Jack, resting his head on the older mans' chest. "What themes should we use? What should it be like?" He asked quietly.

Jack noticed how Welsh-sounding Iantos' words were becoming, and smiled, knowing he was close to sleep. He just needed that extra kick. A bit of a Lullaby or Bed Time story as it were.

"We should use Red as the theme. I know how cheesy the 'love' idea is, but I just love seeing you in red." I said softly, re-adjusting my grip round him.

"Red's good." Ianto whispered, voice close to drifting as he fully relaxed into Jacks shape.

"We'll invite Martha, and the Team obviously. We'll all be dressed smartly, and once it's over, me and you will be officially together. We can joke with each other about looking at other people, and know it won't mean anything, because we've got ownership of each other." Jack felt himself swelling with pride at the thought of owning Ianto, and no one else being allowed near him.

Ianto was already asleep by now, and I gently lifted him, placing him on the couch in my office, smoothing out his hair and continuing my monologue quietly.

"We'll both be wearing these rings, and the world will know we are together, how we are bound to each other. Things will be just perfect. We can go to a far off deserted Island for our Honeymoon. Somewhere no one else ever goes to. Just you and me Ianto. We can sleep in all day if we want to, and not have to worry about the world ending. Even if it does, we don't have to care, because we'd be invincible in our little bubble of peace. Oh Ianto, it will be perfect. No one can stop us. Nothing can get between us.

Just me and you, _forever_."

**A/N: Awwww! So cute! I am almost crying at how cute and sweet that is. And, of *course* the main thing Jack focuses on with the honeymoon is being able to sleep in. Please Review!**

_**Doctorcoffeegirl x**_


	10. Senses

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been SO long, but I had to fix my Science project (I got a D so had to make it better) and it's taken WAY too long. And this weekend gone I converted a friend to Torchwoodism by making her watch the whole first series beginning to end and she's now a Iacker/Jantoer!

Warning: Time Jump! Using the fabulous power of Jacks' Vortex Manipulator (when it's working), I have been able to skip a week into their future. So today is Gwen Back(stabber) Day! Awright? Oh, and fair amount of Reference to 'Chapter 7: Out' in this one. If you wanna refresh your memory but can't be bothered to read the whole Chapter again, it's just the italics bit between Jack and Gwen in Jacks' office.

IMPORTANT QUESTION AT END OF STORY! PLEASE READ!

The last Chapter of this will be released on the 5th of May, being Ianto and Jacks' Civil Partnership day. So you can all read it as if it just happened. :D

Ianto woke slowly, his mind trying to drag him back to sleep each time he got close to opening his eyes.

What day was it? What time was it? He'd fallen asleep like this so often this last week. He found he couldn't sleep at home without Jack, so just slept on the couch or in Jacks' Bed with him.

But he wanted to be awake, so he tried rebelling against the exhaustion. He'd been on Rift Alert last night, and three Weevils had decided to let themselves out at different ends of Cardiff all at the same time. And they weren't going down without a fight. Ianto had been helped out a bit by Tosh, but done most of it himself. Obviously he was exhausted. Trying again, he found his eyes still refused to open.

So, giving up on his eyes, Ianto took to understanding his other senses.

Smell. That was easy. He could only smell Jack. _Everywhere_.

Touch. Aside from the slight weight on his hand that still sent thrills down his spine when he realised is was his own golden band of ownership, he could feel a slightly rough material covering him. Ianto was laying on his side, curled slightly, and covered in what he was pretty sure was Jacks' coat. He'd lain beneath it many times before, but never clothed.

Taste. Coffee, definitely. He'd had some before walking to Torchwood. And that disgusting 'just woken up' taste that he wished someone would just invent a cure for.

Sound. Jack's voice, soft in tone, probably so Ianto wasn't woken. And someone else, it sounded like Tosh. He decided to zone in on this sense most, it might be important.

"Will he be okay, do you think?" Tosh asked.

"I don't see why not." Jack sipped his tea thoughtfully. They'd refused to go near the Coffee Machine, seen as it was Iantos' Property, and none of them would be able to function if it broke.

"He's been out for hours now. And I'm really not sure about that gunshot wound." Tosh looked worriedly at her friend. He was still curled up, but Toshiko could tell that surely wasn't too comfortable for him.

"I'll wake him in a minute." Jack smiled, liking how much Care Tosh was showing in his fiancé.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then." Tosh smiled knowingly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Jack put down his cup and walked over to his boyfriend/fiancé/Welshman. Carefully he bundled the coat round him and lifted the man into his arms, cradling him closely.

Ianto jerked his eyes open in shock.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing!" He tried to move but just ended up flailing his arms indignantly.

"Helping you up." Jack stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm up. You can put me down now, I'm too heavy!"

"Oh, you are *definitely* the woman of this relationship." Jack laughed and set Ianto down, kissing his forehead affectionately. "Oh, and keep the coat for a little while, you'll get cold, seen as you just woke up."

Ianto nodded thankfully, pulling the coat further round his shoulders. "Thanks Jack."

"Any time, makes you look hot." Jack winked. "Boardroom meeting, come on."

"But your coat…"

"I wear it for meetings sometimes, why can't you?" Jack swaggered of, and Ianto took a moment to admire the fabulous view and then followed.

"Right guys, Gwen's coming back today, I want us all to treat her with…"

"Distaste?" Tosh suggested, still not happy with Gwen's words to Jack in his office about Ianto.

"Disgust?" Owen added at the same moment, mutely agreeing with Tosh.

"Hatred?" Ianto jumped in at the same time as the other two. Gwen's words had taken a few days for him to get over, and he still wasn't happy with her about them.

"Guys~" Jack stretched out the word. "I know we're not happy with her, but you can't just give her all of that. She's still a colleague, we have to treat some sort of respect.

"So you agree with us?" Owen asked. Neither he nor Tosh had commented on Ianto slouched in his chair, engulfed by Jacks' Pheromones, being heated by the coat. They both had decided it looked sweet.

"A little, but we have to at least be polite and civil."

Just as the words were spoken, the Cog Door rolled open. They all shared a glance, knowing who it was, as the rest of them were all here. Ianto shrunk even more into the coat, slightly embarrassed and going red.

Jack hated how much he wanted to take Ianto there and then, but this was a meeting, it was important, he couldn't do it. Stupid principles…

Gwen walked into the room at stopped at the sight of Ianto in her Captains Jacket. She felt her heart flare up with anger but managed to keep herself silently fuming.

"Gwen. Welcome back." Jacks' voice held emotion, but nothing that could be regarded as 'kindness'.

"Thanks." Gwen muttered, looking at the floor to avoid Tosh and Owens' glared.

Ianto just stared into the table, noticing a stain from where Jack had put a mug. It was blindingly obvious and Ianto was itching to clean it of.

"Dismissed." Jack said, to clear the tension. The team exited quietly, Ianto still wearing the coat, grinning to himself inside about how it swished when he turned a corner.

Within moments Ianto was back in the Boardroom, cloth in hand, teeth brushed. He rubbed of the stain roughly, just keeping his mind clear and trying not to think of the words Gwen had stated last week.

"Ianto." Jack placed his hands over the Welshmans', stopping them from working. "Relax."

Ianto turned to face Jack, worry etched all over his face.

"Was Gwen right?"

"When?" Jack knew this had to be bad; Ianto was really freaked about it.

"She said you're only with me because I'm Emotionally Damaged." Ianto looked at the ground. It was true, the horrors of Canary Wharf, The Brecon Beacons, Jack going away for 6 months. And Lisa, although that was completely his own fault.

Jack sighed softly. He took Iantos' hands, holding the ringed hand up next to his own so they both could see it.

"Look Ianto. You mean _so_ much to me. I don't think I could survive Torchwood without someone like you with me. I know how classic this is sounding, but I love you with every sense possible. Everything about you is perfect. You're so young, there are so many people you could go for, so many things you could do, and you choose to stay here with me? I still wake up in mornings amazed that you really belong to me, so no. I'm with you just because of that. I'm with you because you're beautiful, you're funny, you make the best damned coffee in the galaxy…" Ianto laughed slightly. "…and because I Love You more than I ever thought would be possible." He kissed Iantos' ring softly.

"Still doubtful?" He asked softly.

"No."

"Have you ever taken of your ring?" Jack asked.

"Of course not! Why?"

"Check the inside."

Ianto took it of, noting the slight dent in his skin where the ring sat. He held it to the light and softly read out the inscription.

"_Fythol Cariadus." _

Ianto stopped breathing for a moment and suddenly grabbed Jack, pulling him into a searing kiss, the heart of the ring burning into his hand.

He definitely didn't doubt it now.

A/N: To the best of my Knowledge, _Fythol Cariadus_ means 'Eternally Loving' or I suppose, 'Eternal Love' if you want.

I'm a bit iffy about this one actually. But I'm not sure how to change it, so you're getting it like this! Hope you all like it, I needed a bit of Super-Fluff.

Oh, Co-incidentally, I realised that John Barrowman doesn't see his relationship with his Partner Scott as a 'Wedding' but as Just a 'Civil Partnership' so I'll go with the assumption that Jack believes that too. So sorry for all the times Jack has called it 'marry' or 'married' or 'marriage' in the past.

Which leads me to the next Point. Does anyone here actually *know* how a Civil Partnership works? What do you have to do? What actually happens? I've been bluffing till now, so if anyone can help?

Please also Rate and Review, if you'd be so brilliant! Free hugs and Cyber-Flowers if you can!

_Doctorcoffeegirl x_


	11. Be Happy With What You've Got

**A/N: Hi~~~~~!**

**Right, I'm gonna have to post like hell for a few weeks to catch up with everything, it's just that I have major writers block for Torchwood. **

**So, this Chapter is **_**really**_** short. Sorry.**

**Please forgive me for not updating! **

Jack smiled as Ianto handed Jack his coat and stood up straight. "I'll get you some coffee, sir." He caressed the word softly, back to normal.

Jack openly stared at Iantos' arse as he went to the coffee machine, and marvelled at how skilled he was at the coffee machine. He himself was convinced it was written in _Iantonian_ and no one else would ever understand.

Having made the coffees, Ianto made the rounds, giving Jack his coffee first, with a complimentary wink, and then moving to the others.

Owen and Tosh gave their smiled and muted thanks, the tension being high in the Hub, and they both turned to see Gwen receive hers.

They all knew what was coming.

Gwen smiled slightly her thanks, then took a sip, trying and failing to hide her distaste at the Decaff Ianto had obviously decided to 'reward' her with.

"As I am in charge of you for the next few weeks." Ianto started. "I think you should refrain from real coffee for a while, so that you can learn to appreciate it and you don't get over-active." He turned away, a smug smile on his lips as he retreated to the Archives.

Just as he got to the door, he turned back sharply to catch Gwens' That's-so-unfair fair.

"Complaining won't get you anywhere Gwen, neither will jealousy, so be happy you have anything."

**A/N: Um…I dunno what I'm doing.**

**I have no idea where this is going, so can ANYONE help me?**

**Reviews would be nice too….**


End file.
